


Holding On

by rose_malmaison



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sat across from each other at the lawyer's oversize table, both men stiff and unforgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

Title: Holding On   
Author: rose_malmaison   
Genre: established relationship, slash, divorce   
Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo   
Rating: Mature   
Challenge: #360  holding on   
Warnings: none   
Spoilers: none   
Words: 498  
Written for ncis-drabble

 

***–***

 

They sat across from each other at the lawyer's oversize table, both men stiff and unforgiving.

 

Tony met Gibbs' icy stare head on. Over the years Tony had learned to hold his own. He was not willing to concede, not this time – this was not entirely his doing. He'd fought for their marriage every way he knew how: reasoning, listening, shouting, doing everything with the exception of getting down on his knees and pleading.

 

He'd held on for far longer than anyone in their right mind would have, but getting punched by Gibbs had been the last straw. Admittedly, Tony had goaded him, trying to get a reaction, but he hadn't expected to get into a knockdown fight in their kitchen. He rubbed his jaw at the memory and saw a slight flicker in Gibbs' eyes; he had the grace to look ashamed.

 

With Gibbs looking at him, it was impossible to take in the details of what the lawyer was telling them: property division, deadlines, fees. Gibbs was downing cups of coffee as if the caffeine would somehow speed up the process. Finally, the meeting was done. They needed to come back next week to sign the documents.

 

Ignoring the lawyer's extended hand, Gibbs swept out, the door banging behind him. Tony took a deep breath. This was like being released from prison. He was free, or he soon would be, but what came next? He couldn’t think that far ahead. Drained, he badly needed a cigarette and a drink. He'd quit smoking so he ended up sitting on a barstool at O'Shaughnessy's.

 

Not two minutes later Gibbs took the stool next to him and ordered a bourbon, neat.

 

Tony let out a bitter bark of a laugh. "Of all the gin joints..."

 

Gibbs sat there glaring at the bottles behind the bar, and then all of a sudden he was down on his knees.

 

"Jethro!"

 

With face upturned and all his defenses down, Gibbs pled, "Come home."

 

"You're crazy," Tony said, meaning it, but he palmed Gibbs' jaw and sank to his knees before him.

 

"Crazy for you." Gibbs turned his head and kissed Tony's palm, eyes closing.

 

Jesus, for a man who barely put two words together, he knew how to say the right thing when it was crunch time. Tony sighed, knowing that this was why he'd been holding on. "You ever do anything like that again, Jethro..."

 

Gibbs studied Tony's eyes, seeking assurance. "Is that a yes? Because my knees are killing me."

 

The dam broke and they both laughed and struggled to their feet, knees popping. The bar patrons shouted catcalls and Tony blushed.

 

***–***

 

With Jethro still panting harshly against his neck, and cum painting their bellies, Tony swore, "I won't go through that again."

 

Jethro grunted and settled against Tony's chest. "Me either."

 

"You need to trust me. Trust in us, Jethro."

 

Jethro's warm breath stirred Tony's chest hairs when he murmured, "Hold me."

 

"Don't you worry, I'm never letting go."

 

***–***end ***–***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
